


Statement Begins

by InhumanByte, klatukatt



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: CYOA, Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InhumanByte/pseuds/InhumanByte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klatukatt/pseuds/klatukatt
Summary: In this interactive Choose-Your-Own-Adventure style game, join forces with the crew of the Magnus Archives to stop a whole slew of monsters, avatars, and evil books... and die a whole lot along the way.There's a new eldritch fear Entity on the rise. None of the others are thrilled about that fact, and some of them have decided that they'll just have to carry out their ritual before the Extinction can do the same.This leaves the archival staff (and friends) with a surplus of impending rituals that they just don't have the resources to deal with. So they decide to get some help. And that's where you come in. See, Adelard Dekker is looking for some sacrifi- er, people who can assist in the prevention of these rituals, and you've caught his eye!Part of the Rusty Quill 2019 Big Bang, written by @InhumanByte with art from @Klatukatt.





	Statement Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a teaser! If you want to play the full game and find all the endings, visit https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/19mFy4mpkgWtoFGfZJcX_7jrG4-px_ED6THklrybO5EQ/edit?usp=sharing

As you walk down the street, you look up at the sky and heave out a long, low, sigh. The previously pleasant afternoon is being threatened by an encroaching gray mass of clouds, looming low over the horizon. 

There is a crash of thunder above, as you pull your coat around yourself and continue onward down the streets towards your home.

\---

You’ve made it most of the way home when a flicker of movement catches the corner of your eye. It’s coming from a dark alleyway on the left-hand side of the road. There’s a vaguely human-shaped shadow, lurking just beyond the reach of the graying light. You decide to ignore it and walk on, figuring it’s probably just another random person on the streets of London. As you’re passing, though, the man- and you realize now, it is a man- calls out to you in a deep voice. And he addresses you, somehow, by name.

\---

You ignore him. Disturbing as that is, you definitely don’t want to engage with a random stalker. You decide not to acknowledge him and just head straight home. As you walk, though, you can feel him following behind you.

That’s when it occurs to you that he might try to follow you home, and you realize it might be a better idea to take a more convoluted path and try to lose him. You don’t want this random stalker knowing where you live, after all. So you take a different route than usual, weaving quickly through smaller streets and alleys until you’re actually quite far from your normal path. And after quite some time, you notice that he’s no longer following you. You start to head home, still glancing over your shoulder every now and again.

\---

“Can I have a cigarette?”

The voice catches you by surprise, and you look up. There’s an alleyway right in front of you, leading to a door at the far end, and at the edge of this alleyway is a figure. They seem to be staring directly at you. It’s hard to make out much of their features, though, due to the shadows that surround them. They repeat the same phrase again, as if to make sure you’ve heard.

You don’t want to engage with this stranger- who for some reason makes you very unsettled- but you figure they’ll leave you alone if you refuse their request.

“I’m sorry, I don’t have any on me,” you tell the strange person, who sways slightly in the darkness of the alleyway. What little of their face that you can see remains impassive, and they say again, with that monotone voice, “Can I have a cigarette?”

\---

At this point, you decide not to respond again. Bizarre behavior aside, the feeling of dread that’s settled over you is as good of a reason to leave as any.

You turn away and begin to walk, to leave this stranger behind, when you feel a hand close around your wrist. You whirl back around to see a gray, clammy hand clasped around your wrist. It belongs to the person in the shadows, who has reached out and grabbed you. You try to pull your hand away, frightened, but their grasp is firm and cold.

\---

Before you can cry for help, the figure in the alleyway is yanked backwards by some unseen force. And since they don’t let go of you, you’re pulled in with them.

You go flying down the alleyway, pulled off your feet by whatever has grabbed your attacker. It drags you at a frightening speed down this cold, damp alleyway, headed for the door. You still can’t see what’s pulling on the person who still holds your wrist. 

You do, however, see the door at the end of the alleyway fly open. Behind, darkness. You’re being dragged faster and faster, scraping against the ground and bricks of the walls on either side of you. And then suddenly, you’re pulled through the wide-open threshold along with your captor. The door creaks closed behind you, never to open again.

\---

**Statement Ends.**

**(Ending 1/39)**


End file.
